DE 103 02 549 A1 describes a door stay which comprises a door retaining bar with a first side, a first active component which is designed as a first sliding body and interacts with the first side of the door retaining bar, and a support housing, the support housing having a housing part which is open at a first end, and the first sliding body being accommodated in a receptacle for guidance in a longitudinal direction.
In this case, the housing part of the support housing is designed as a plastic part produced by injection molding. A disadvantage in this connection is that the production of the housing part is complicated, since a suitable mold has to be provided for the housing part, and is time-consuming in particular with regard to mass production. A further disadvantage is that—if changes are required to the design of the housing part—the production of easily modified housing parts can be integrated only with difficulty into a mass production process.
A particular problem is that, on account of tolerances which occur during installation, the support housing, which is fastened by one side to a sheet of the vehicle body, can enclose an angle with an action line, which is essentially provided by a rectilinear connection of the two bearing eyes of the door retaining bar, and therefore a torque may occur and force may be introduced onto the sheet of the vehicle body. A change to the design of the housing part to the effect that the side of the support housing which faces the sheet is, for its part, offset in relation to the remaining part of the support housing can only be carried out retrospectively in a highly complicated manner when support housings are manufactured as injection-molded plastic parts, and therefore, because the configuration of the support housing is not optimally adjusted, the introduction force into the sheet of the vehicle body is generally accepted as a disadvantage.